Johanna Hale
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. Johanna Hale (born Johanna Whitlock in 1854, in Houston Texas) is a vampire and the younger biological sister of Jasper Hale. She is a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the sister-in-law of Alice Cullen, and the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister to Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen. In Breaking Dawn, Johanna becomes the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt to Renesmee Cullen. When Johanna became a vampire, she gained the ability to see the past/history of someone with a single touch. Sometime in 1869 a newborn managed to escape Maria's newborn army. The newborn lacked control and so Jasper was given strict orders to track and kill it before it caused any havoc. Johanna was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and found herself viciously attacked by the newborn vampire. Jasper caught up just in time and in a fit of rage destroyed the newborn, however by the time he had approached Johanna, the venom was already making it's way well into her system. Jasper fled at that moment, taking Johanna with him. On the third day, she awoke as a vampire. Johanna stayed with Jasper during her vampire years. He taught her the rules, their strengths and weaknesses, how to hunt and feed. She didn't adapt to her new vampirism as well as she'd hope: she had been a gentle soul as a human and having to kill innocent people in order to survive pained her greatly, but the thirst always became too much for Johanna, and she would often use her childlike innocence to lure people to her and to their deaths. To ensure she still had Jasper's trust and gratitude, Maria would keep a watch on Johanna while Jasper was training the newborns. When Jasper was off training the newborns, Maria would offer to stay behind to look after Johanna. During the times in which Maria would look after Johanna, she would attempt to "cure" Johanna of her compassion towards human life. When Johanna went hunting with Maria, the two would often finish off families. A century or so late, Jasper and Johanna were visited by Charlotte and Peter, who explained to them of a way outside vampire wars. It didn't take much persuasion for Jasper to leave, as he had been growing tired of the violent lifestyle and he also knew that Johanna would be in constant danger if they were to remain with Maria and her newborn army. However, after a few years of travelling with Peter and Charlotte, Jasper and Johanna became nomads and lived in the Northern U.S for a few years. It wasn't long however before Jasper and Johanna found themselves in a small diner in Philadelphia where they were confronted by Alice, a vampire who had visions of the future. She said that she had a vision of Jasper and herself travelling together - alongside Johanna. She told them of a "family of vampires" that survived by drinking the blood of animals. Johanna saw this as a chance to be normal, and became very accepting of this lifestyle. With the help of Alice's visions, the three set off to search for Carlisle and his family. Biography Early Life Johanna was born in 1854 in Houston, Texas, ten years after Jasper was born, and became the first born daughter to the Whitlock family. She grew up in a middle class family, and was given the best praise any parent could give their child. Since she was a little girl, Johanna always known know for being shy. She would often hide behind her parents, or Jasper when approached by a stranger. Whilst she was known to be quiet and shy to outsiders, Johanna was very open towards her family. She developed a close bond with Jasper, and was known to constantly follow after him wherever he went. Their decade age difference made no change in their friendship. Jasper constantly looked out for Johanna, and entertained her by taking her horse riding, and many other activities. Johanna was always seen as the odd one out by the other children, but that never bothered her. Instead of going to school, Johanna was home schooled, where a teacher was paid to come to her house five days a week to teach her what she needed to learn. From a young age, Johanna showed a love for the music and arts. She enjoyed drawing and painting, and even received piano lessons. When Jasper revealed that he had signed up to the Confederate Army, Johanna was heartbroken. Although she had only been seven at the time (Jasper being seventeen), Johanna was smart enough to understand that Jasper was going away, and there was a chance that he might not come back at all. The night before Jasper was set to leave, Johanna confronted him. She begged him - tears consuming her - not to go. Jasper explained to Johanna that he had to go, but vowed that he would come back. Shortly after Jasper's departure, Johanna became quite and kept to herself. Nonetheless, she wrote to Jasper on a daily basis, and always radiated with joy whenever she received one from him. Three years later, Johanna's worse fears came a reality. A Confederate Officer arrived at the Whitlock household one rare rainy afternoon and delivered the tragic news; Jasper was lost in battle and presumed dead. Johanna took the death of her brother extremely hard. Sometime in 1869, six years after Jasper was transformed into a vampire, a newborn had managed to escape Maria's army and fled. Out of precaution, Maria gave Jasper strict orders to hunt the newborn down and destory it before it was able to cause any havoc. Jasper obeyed Maria, and began tracking down the newborn. The newborn eventually ran all the way to Houston, Texas - Jasper's home town. Johanna had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and found herself being viciously attacked by the newborn. Jasper managed to track the newborn, and came across it feeding on his sister. In a fit of rage, Jasper ripped off the newborn from his sister and destroyed it's remains. When he returned to Johanna, the venom was already making it's way well into her system. He fled with her at that moment, carrying her away from home and to a safe location where she endured the painful transformation of becoming a vampire. For three days, Johanna withered and screamed in pain as the venom slowly, very slowly, took over her body. Each heartbeat her heart gave out could only push the venom so far. Jasper stayed with Johanna throughout her transformation; never once leaving her side. He comforted her, and used his mood controlling ability to soften the pain Johanna felt as much as he could. Twilight New Moon Eclipse The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Breaking Dawn Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight OCs Category:Vampires Category:Cullen coven Category:Cullen Coven Category:Olympic coven Category:Olympic Coven Category:Forks Residents Category:Forks high school students Category:High school students Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Non canons Category:Original Characters Category:Immortal Category:Undead Category:Caity95